transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Return of Cybertron
Transformers: Return of Cybertron 'is the sixth and final film in the live-action film series, serving as a sequel to ''Transformers: The Last Knight, though its plot borrows elements from the first and second films as well. It was released on July 3, 2019, exactly 12 years after the first film's release. 4 years after the events of the last installment, the planet Earth, revealed to have been Unicron, is powering up the Planet Crusher device located at his center in order to devour Cybertron, still anchored to the planet after The Last Knight with the help of Megatron. However, the Autobots and their human allies Cade Yeager and Viviane Wembly must enlist the help of a familiar face in order to end both Megatron and Unicron's reign of terror once, and for all. "Well, to put it in a nutshell, the planet Earth is Unicron. And, at the center of Unicron is a planet-destroying device aptly named the Planet Crusher. Now, ever since Cybertron has been attached to Earth, the signals from the Crusher have been getting stronger and stronger. If its full power is unleashed, Cybertron as well as Earth will be destroyed, and the Transformers will be stranded here forever." "But, if the Crusher is destroyed, Unicron will die and Cybertron will head back into space, and the Autobots will be able to go home, with the organic body of the Earth we know remaining intact." - Cade Yeager explains the plot to Sam Witwicky. Synopsis 4 years after the events of The Last Knight, the Autobots have taken refuge back on their still-attached homeworld of Cybertron. The dwindling Decepticon forces, which include Megatron, Barricade, Swindle, and Treadshot, are now in exile, as the Autobots far outrank the Decepticons in numbers. So, for the past few years, they’ve been in hiding, plotting their next move. But, they’ve gotten nowhere, leading them to mindlessly wander the planet, searching for Quintessa, who seemingly found draining Unicron’s life force to be a lost cause and left Earth for deep space, seemingly never to return. Meanwhile, Cade and Viviane have now been engaged, and live in South Dakota, where Cade also still works as a part-time inventor, with the Transformers occasionally coming to visit his junkyard sometimes. Also, the TRF have reformed into the Decepticon Reaction Force (DRF), a sort-of surrogate NEST, now deciding to work with the Autobots and try to hunt down the last few remaining Decepticons. The DRF also has a new leader in the form of Seymour Simmons, after the previous, General Morshower, retired. However, all is not well and good. Thanks to Cybertron being attached to planet Earth, Unicron’s central Planet Crusher device, which only activates if a planet is in close vicinity to him, is turned on by its own natural instinct, and its signals begin to grow higher and higher as the days go on, as discovered by both the Autobots and Decepticons. Megatron, angered at the fact that Quintessa would leave both him and Earth for her own good, decides to try and head down to the Crusher in order to speed up the process, which, in this particular case would destroy both Earth and Cybertron, due to both planets being so close together. After arriving at the nearest Planet Crusher entry point, (all of which are located near Unicron’s horns) Megatron begins to make his descent, along with Barricade and Swindle at his side. The Autobots arrive, as well as the DRF, who manage to push the Decepticons back into a retreat. Unfortunately, one life was lost during the battle: Autobot Crosshairs is killed, and the DRF decide to investigate before Prime warns them of what they’re trying to find. Regrouping at Cade’s junkyard, the Autobots try and formulate a plan on what to do next. Cade’s fiancee, Viviane, is present with a copy of the book she retrieved that Sir Edmund Burton obtained from the Trinity Library during the Stonehenge events. There, they have one of the Autobots translate the Cybertronian messages within the book, and they learn that the only knowledge of how to destroy Unicron’s Planet Crusher lies, or rather, lied, within the AllSpark, which was destroyed 18 years ago during the battle in Mission City. However, the information and knowledge contained within The Cube was still known by only one person: Sam Witwicky, who Cade and Viviane travel to. Sam, now 35, is now living in a derelict apartment building in a half-destroyed chunk of Detroit, which was damaged during a Transformer battle of years past. Cade tries to talk Sam into coming with them to South Dakota, and he initially refuses. However, after some talking, Sam eventually agrees, and they get back by sundown, where Sam has an emotional reunion with the Autobots, specifically Bumblebee. Meanwhile, the Decepticons, using more covert operations, begin to tunnel down towards the deeper sections of the Earth, where Megatron plans to use Energon in order to speed up the Planet Crusher’s process of destruction of both Cybertron and itself. Back in South Dakota, Sam, using his AllSpark knowledge, finds out the way to destroy the Planet Crusher and Unicron, and the DRF also converges at Cade’s junkyard, where Sam meets up with William Lennox and Robert Epps once more. Also tagging along and commanding the DRF is Seymour Simmons, who Sam chats with over the phone for another brief reunion, before they all head out to the Unicron horn in Namibia, Africa, where Megatron and the other Decepticons are nearing their destination. As the final battle begins, Optimus and Megatron clash for a final time, before Optimus pushes Megatron into a collapsing cave, causing him to fall onto the overloaded, about-to-explode Planet Crusher. The other Decepticons, Swindle, Barricade, and Treadshot, make it out of the caves alive, but not before being shot down by the DRF and the Autobots. Barricade specifically is taken out in a final skirmish between him and Bumblebee. The destruction of the Planet Crusher kills Unicron, incinerates Megatron, and detaches Cybertron from Earth’s metaphorical anchor. The remaining Autobots on Earth all hop onto the now-healed Cybertron as it begins to float away from Earth and into space. The last Autobot to get on is Bumblebee, who says his final goodbyes to Sam Witwicky and everyone else. Soon enough, Cybertron is out of view of Earth, and Sam, Cade, Viviane, Lennox, Epps, and Simmons (over the phone) all unite in a bittersweet celebration, having finally ended the Transformers’ presence on Earth once and for all. Quotes "We… we had a plan! Nothing could’ve stopped us! And now she… she’s betrayed us!" - 'Megatron '''is not happy about Quintessa's departure from Earth. Characters Continuity notes * The Transformers' homeworld of Cybertron being anchored to Earth during the events of ''The Last Knight ''is a direct catalyst for the main conflict of this film, which is that at Earth/Unicron's center is the Planet Crusher, which was used by Unicron millennia ago to devour worlds. The presence of Cybertron on Earth causes the Crusher to activate, and Decepticon leader Megatron wants to head there to speed the process up, now apparently considering healing and recolonizing Cybertron a lost cause, wanting to destroy both planets once and for all, since the two worlds are in close enough vicinity to each other to be taken apart. If the Crusher is destroyed, then Cybertron will be freed from Earth and Unicron will die, though the organic "shell" will remain. * According to research done by Cade Yeager and his now-fiancee Viviane Wembly, the only recorded information on how to destroy the Planet Crusher was imprinted onto the AllSpark, which was, for the most part, destroyed when Sam Witwicky shoved it into Megatron's chest at the end of the first film. * However, thanks to the second film's plot point that the cube sliver Sam had stuck to his jacket implanted all of the AllSpark's knowledge into his brain, this gives Cade and Viviane an opportunity to visit a familiar face... * Quintessa apparently left Earth for deep space between the events of ''The Last Knight ''and ''Return of Cybertron, and considered her efforts to destroy Unicron a lost cause, thus negating the supposed importance of TLK's mid-credits scene. * Quintessa's departure from Earth greatly angered Megatron, who now wanted both Earth and Cybertron to die, (mostly) out of his fiery rage. * The Autobot-hunting black ops unit Cemetery Wind reappears in this film during flashbacks that take place three years after Dark of the Moon, (therefore, two years prior to Age of Extinction) ''where both James Savoy and Harold Attinger are seen and heard, respectively. These flashbacks detail what happened to Sam in between movies 3 and 4. * The Autobots Sideswipe, Jolt, and Arcee, (who all appeared in ''Revenge of the Fallen) are shown to have all been killed by Cemetery Wind in the years following the Battle of Chicago. The death of Jolt negates the Dark of the Moon ''comic ''Rising Storm 4, where Jolt died in a totally different fashion. (see Errors) Transformers references * Unicron's central superweapon, the so-called "Planet Crusher" is directly inspired by Unicron's original purpose from the 1986 Transformers: The Movie. * Cogman (or rather, his head) is used as a Headmaster when he attaches his robotic cranium to the body of Decepticon Nitro Zeus, who was decapitated by Bumblebee in the last film. * The Decepticon Swindle transforms into a dark yellow Jeep, much like his Generation 1 incarnation. Real-life references (TBA) Errors '''Continuity errors * The Autobot Jolt, who was originally killed in the Dark of the Moon ''comic ''Rising Storm ''(issue 4), is shown to have been killed during an operation by Cemetery Wind sometime between ''Dark of the Moon ''and ''Age of Extinction, thus making that particular comic issue non-canon. Music Score Continuing the tradition of the previous entries in the franchise, the score of the movie is composed by Steve Jablonsky. Reception Considering the fact that The Last Knight ''earned only $75m over the first five days, (a meager amount compared to the first film's $155m) ''Return of Cybertron ''was projected to do similarly, if not worse. Initially, during opening week, it only made a slightly above average amount, grossing a little over $91m. But, by the time it's first two weeks were over, the film had grossed around $138m at the box office. By the end of its 85-day run, the film had made around $868m, which was about $150m more than what the first movie took home worldwide. The movie also has a 65% critics rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 250 critic reviews, making it the highest-scoring ''Transformers ''film to date. Production staff The film was directed by Michael Bay, and written by Akiva Goldsman and Zak Penn, two of the writers for the so-called "''Transformers Writers Room". Development details (TBA) Category:Fan Fiction